


Steam

by Prubun (Rincanpy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Prubun
Summary: Ivan joins Gilbert in the shower.





	

Ivan was sat on his couch reading a flyer. The flyer had come in the mail that morning, and told of some pretty good deals on furniture. He was trying to focus on reading what material a nice couch was made of, but he couldn't fully concentrate on it. 

Just on the other side of the wall behind him he could hear the water from the shower hitting the wall. Gilbert had recently gotten in for his usual morning shower, but this morning felt a little different. For some reason, Ivan was bothered by it, but not in an annoyed way. His mind kept wandering to Gilbert and how he must look in the shower. 'Gorgeous,' he figured, since Gilbert was always gorgeous. He had to repeatedly stop himself from letting his imagination wander, but the thought of Gilbert showering would not leave his mind no matter how much he squinted at the flyer. 

The sound of water occasionally hitting the wall made Ivan picture Gilbert moving around and washing himself. He blushed and found himself thinking about the fact that they've never had sex in a shower before. He wasn't aware that he wanted to do it until that very moment, and he couldn't help but wonder if Gilbert wanted it too. Their sex life had always been very tame — just regular sex with no added objects or enhancements; neither ever talked about doing things outside of their bedroom.

Before he knew it, Ivan was aroused, slightly nervous, and standing outside the bathroom door with his hand on the knob. They never locked the door to the bathroom when in use; they didn't see a point, and in this case Ivan was very happy that it was unlocked. He opened the door and instantly felt the hot steam from the shower make his skin moist. He assumed that Gilbert didn't hear him since he continued with his shower. Gilbert was facing away from him, letting the water hit his front while giving Ivan a nice view of his backside. Their shower was one of those glass stand-in showers that fit in a corner, so there were no obstructions to block Ivan's vision of him; just the steam that circled around Gilbert inside the shower, and that only made him look more sexy.

Ivan went over and gently knocked on the glass, but the noise startled Gilbert and he jolted and fell against the side of the shower. When he saw that it was just Ivan standing there, he sighed, turned off the water, and opened the door of the shower.

"What the hell are you doing, Ivan?" he asked as he wiped some water from his face. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized and looked down at the floor.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Did you want something...?"

"Uh, I..."

Gilbert saw how Ivan was fiddling his thumbs as if he was nervous.

"Ivan? What is it?" he asked. He was starting to worry.

Ivan blushed. "I... I was wondering, if I could...join you...?"

Gilbert wasn't expecting that and it made him blush as well. "You want to shower with me?"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Gilbert, I was just wondering..."

Gilbert shook his head and pushed the shower door open more. "No, I want to. It sounds...nice."

Ivan smiled happily. "Really?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, so... I guess just get in here then. It might be a little cramped though."

"I think we'll be close either way, Gilbie," Ivan commented as he removed his clothing. Ivan wasted no time in getting naked and stepped inside the shower.

Gilbert felt a bit shy. He wasn't sure where to go from there. "So, uh...what now...?"

Ivan turned the shower back on and turned to Gilbert. He rubbed up Gilbert's arms as he stepped closer to press against him, letting him feel just how aroused he was for him already. Seeing the look in Ivan's eyes made Gilbert swallow roughly; those purple orbs were promising him that something wonderful was about to happen. It was already hot from the steam in the bathroom, but it became a different type of heat when he felt Ivan's skin against his own. Ivan's hands moved back up his arms until they reached his shoulders. They rubbed around the curve, splayed over his shoulder blades, and descended down to his lower back. He arched into Ivan's body as the hands slid over his butt and gently squeezed each cheek. Ivan leaned down and pressed his lips against his neck and began to kiss with such tenderness that Gilbert's knees buckled and he had to hold onto the other's strong arms.

"Are you having trouble standing?" Ivan asked him.

"No, not yet..."

"Don't worry, I'll hold you up if your legs start to hurt." 

He nipped at Gilbert's skin and kissed down his torso. His lips reached one nipple and Gilbert gasped softly as Ivan began to suck on it. His tongue circled the soft nub until it rose and hardened and then gave it a soft bite. Gilbert let out a little whine mixed with a gasp and began rocking his hips toward Ivan in an attempt to feel something there. Ivan moved back up, took Gilbert into a deep kiss, and slipped his tongue inside to explore. He pressed his body tight against Gilbert's, allowing him to finally grind his hips against Ivan so that their cocks rubbed together, which made Ivan moan lowly into his mouth. 

Gilbert purposely let Ivan push his tongue around. He loved being dominated in that way, but occasionally he'd move his tongue more roughly so that Ivan felt a surge of excitement. However, as time went on, Gilbert noticed that usually by now, Ivan would be preparing him for penetration or getting into position. Instead he was passionately kissing him with no signs of stopping. Hands wandered down again and toyed with Gilbert's butt. He gasped when he felt one finger start to prod at his entrance, but Ivan still kept him entrapped in the kiss. The finger pressed inside and made Gilbert moan as it began to rub his inner walls. 

The fact that Gilbert was moaning so much already made Ivan happy. He absolutely adored when Gilbert started losing himself, and he was doing just that. Gilbert didn't know what to do. He couldn't decide if he wanted to press forward to rub his cock against Ivan, or backward to push the finger deeper into him. He settled for doing a sort of rocking motion caught between the two, desperately wanting to feel more of whatever Ivan was giving him.

"Ivan..." Gilbert practically moaned as Ivan pulled away from the kiss. "Please...more..." He rocked back against Ivan's finger.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing the look on Gilbert's face and how the water from the shower bounced off his skin. Ivan gave him a quick kiss before turning him around. His fingers trailed down his back until they reached his hole again, and then began to prepare him. Gilbert couldn't help but push back against him in his wanton state, but Ivan simply kissed the back of his neck as he continued his preparation.

When the fingers pulled out, Gilbert sighed at the empty feeling, but he desperately wanted something else to fill him. He breathed in sharply with anticipation when Ivan's cock pressed against his hole, but it didn't enter. Gilbert looked over his shoulder and saw Ivan just staring at him.

"Turn around," Ivan said and moved Gilbert to face him  again. "I want to see your face. I want to hold you up." He reached down and lifted one of Gilbert's legs and Gilbert assisted him by holding onto his shoulders. Ivan used free hand to guide his cock to Gilbert's entrance. "I'm going to put it in, okay?"

Gilbert nodded. He felt the head push up into him, followed by the rest as he sunk onto Ivan. He breathed out heavily, panting at the feeling of being filled up. Ivan held him close and picked up his other leg so he was holding him up and pressing him into the wall of the shower.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded again. "I'm fine. This position is a bit strange, but..."

"It's just new, yes? I'll make you love it."

Ivan kissed Gilbert's lips and rocked his hips up into him, pushing his cock deep inside while Gilbert moaned and tightened his arms around him. Ivan reveled in the feeling of his lover before he lifted Gilbert up some and then let him sink back down onto him. Gilbert grunted with each thrust of Ivan's hips, panting between each one. It started slow and sweet, but once they were comfortable with the position, Ivan picked up his pace of thrusting and lifting Gilbert. When Ivan's cock hit that spot inside of Gilbert's body, he threw his head back and gasped out in bliss.

From there, Ivan moved even faster and thrust his hips hard, making Gilbert bounce against his thighs. He loved how Gilbert's fingers gripped at his wet shoulders, and how the shower nearly drowned out their combined sounds of pleasure. Seeing Gilbert as he was filled him with pride and happiness; how he could make his lover feel so good was an accomplishment for him.

When Gilbert began to moan Ivan's name in that whimpery way that he does when he feels his orgasm coming, Ivan thrust deep and halted his movements. He didn't want to end it yet. He wanted to stay with Gilbert for a bit longer, and he didn't care if the water would run cold and sting his skin. Just looking at Gilbert made his heart swell.

"Why'd you stop?" Gilbert panted out with clear disappointment.

Ivan responded by kissing him, and Gilbert had no complaints about it. Ivan coaxed his mouth open and slipped his tongue back inside. However, it wasn't rough or fast like before, but slow and gentle. Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert's lower back, letting Gilbert lock his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall, and kept him pressed against the wall. As Ivan kissed him, Gilbert snaked his hands around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer. Their tongues circled each other, and Ivan would occasionally pull out just to tilt his head in a different direction before slipping back in. Gilbert gave little moans which made Ivan grunt as well.

With the stimulation caused by their tongues still sending heat throughout their bodies, Ivan began to feel himself throbbing inside of Gilbert. It didn't help that Gilbert's body would sometimes constrict around him when he felt particularly good from the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert leaned forward and kissed the corner of Ivan's mouth. "Wanna cum now?" he asked coyly.

Ivan responded with a slight nudge of his hips, pushing his cock a bit deeper. Gilbert laughed with a little moan, and then held Ivan's nape while the other hand tangled its fingers in his hair. Ivan started slow but with every other thrust he moved faster, and hit the prostate each time. Gilbert must have been ready to explode because his body was already tightening around him, and it was practically driving Ivan crazy. Using one hand to hold him up with ease, Ivan moved the other one to Gilbert's cock where he gripped it and began to pump him fast. The added pleasure made Gilbert gasp and pant hard. His legs began to shake slightly as they retracted up and even squeezed Ivan between them. Gilbert called Ivan's name once more before he moaned loudly, signalling his orgasm. Ivan stopped when he felt warm liquid splatter onto his belly, but more than that, Gilbert's insides gripped him like it was trying to suck the life out of him, and with a low, stuttery groan, Ivan came deep into him.

For a silent minute, neither broke position. They panted out of sync, faces flushed pink, and stared into each other's eyes as if in a daze. Gilbert closed his mouth and swallowed, and then suddenly pulled Ivan's head toward him to embrace him in a sweet kiss. It surprised Ivan a little, but he sunk into it and tilted his head to make it more comfortable.

Gilbert pulled back and looked slightly embarrassed as he shifted his eyes away. "I love you," he told him.

The words made Ivan's heart sing and he pulled Gilbert close and hugged him tight. "I love you too, Gilbie! Don't be embarrassed!"

Gilbert smiled, but Ivan didn't fully realize that he was still inside, so Gilbert couldn't stop a little moan from escaping him. Ivan pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"You're still in..." Gilbert grumbled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ivan grinned crookedly and slowly pulled out. Gilbert sighed as he was left mostly empty; he felt Ivan's cum drip out and he groaned a little. 

"I'm gonna have to take another shower..."

Ivan smirked excitedly.

"No, you're not joining me for it."

Ivan frowned and gave Gilbert a pair of adorable puppy-dog eyes, and Gilbert sighed while shaking his head with a little smile of amusement on his lips.

"Fine, tomorrow morning you can join me again."

Ivan beamed with a happy grin, already looking forward to the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
